I Hate You
by Francis Barrel
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy has one student named Cana Alberona, who doesn't really care about life, not after everything she's been through. That is until Macao Conbolt steps in. Can this chemistry teacher/attempting actor be the one to help Cana see in a different light?


"And that is why kids, we do not try mix certain elements together," Macao said as he put the fire extinguisher back. Natsu Dragoneel had gotten a little carried away with the whole combination concept and had caused a chemical reaction, which may have caused a small fire.

Just then the bell rang.

Macao then said, "Alright kids, have a safe weekend. Cana, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Cana had just finished packing her books, so she made her way to the front lab table. "What's up?"

"Your grade has been dropping recently; you went from a C to a D. You flunked that test in the beginning of this week. You still have time to make up the points and raise your grade before report cards. Do you not understand the chapter or is it because you don't have the time to study?"

Cana so didn't want to deal with this right now. All she wanted to do was go to her favorite bar and just start chugging down some vodka, maybe some whiskey, but instead…

"I don't really understand it. You talk about compounds and formulas and I just don't get it." Cana didn't like admitting weakness. Especially when she had zero alcohol in her system.

Macao took a moment to think, scratching the stubble on his face. "Well, I can arrange to tutor you myself after school. In fact I have an opening tomorrow at ten. I know it's a Saturday and if you say no, I completely understand."

Cana halfheartedly said "Sure. Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow Mr. Conbolt."

With that, Cana walked out the classroom, got to her locker, dumped her books, and started walking to her favorite bar. Cana was glad that she didn't have any homework and that she could relax. Now she had to worry about her grade in chemistry. She usually was B student, but chemistry just wasn't her subject. Cana was hoping just to ask Lucy or Levy for some help, but that idea was out the window now.

_Well at least I don't have homework this weekend._

When she finally got to the bar, she immediately got a scotch on the rocks and downed that. After twenty more, she was starting to relax.

Alcohol was probably the only thing that was a comfort for Cana. Her mom died when she was 6 years, due to cancer. Since she had no other family and her father was a bastard and her mother refused to talk about him, she was sent to foster care. Since Cana was eighteen, the city of Magnolia gave her an apartment. She didn't mind bring alone, at first she did, but since the city lowered the drinking age to eighteen, not anymore.

"Uh, miss, don't you think you should be slowing it down a bit," the bartender asked, looking concerned.

Cana just smirked and said, "Nope, keep 'em coming! In fact give me a dozen bottles!"

_Meanwhile…_

Macao was putting in grades in the computer, when his son Romeo came in.

"Hi Dad," Romeo said, situating himself at one of the lab tables.

"Hey Romeo, how was school today?" Macao asked, as he turned around to look at his son, finding any excuse to avoid doing work.

"Boring. Mr. Alors taught us how sand is made, which is as exciting as the homework he is making us do." Romeo said while pouting.

"Well, something good had to have happen today. What did you and Wendy talk about today?"

"Wendy told me how her cat Carla is doing, and then we mostly talked about school stuff. Oh, and I told her about how your also doing a play! She thought that was really cool."

"You did, huh? That reminds me, the director said he was e-mailing us the parts today." Macao quickly checked his phone to see what part he got.

Romeo thought it was so cool that his dad was going to be famous. Now he could tell those jerks at school that his dad was a teacher that made stuff blow up and an actor!

Macao was just as excited as his son. When he was a kid, he once preformed a play. Granted, he only had two lines, but still. Unfortunately, the Wi-Fi did not express his enthusiasm, and needed a few minutes to load.

"So what's the play about again?" Romeo asked, who remember it revolved around three brothers or something like that. Sometimes he tuned out his dad, because most of the time he talked about chemistry and other scientific stuff he didn't really care about. This time however, Romeo was going to pay attention so that he could tell Wendy everything.

Macao, looked up and scratched the stubble on his chin. "Do you remember the story I told you about? How the ancient Greeks had this one guy named Cronus?

"Sort of," said Romeo.

"Well, Cronus was a god who ruled of the universe. Nobody really liked him because he was a jerk and imprisoned his enemies in Tartarus, which was a jail that sucked. One day Cronus was foretold that he would be over thrown by his sons, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. The prophecy was right, since Cronus' son were going to get of him, but Cronus found out and punished his sons. Zeus the youngest of the brothers, got away, and came up with a plane to save his brothers. Once he managed to save them, the three brothers went to a very skilled blacksmith named Hephaestus, who made them weapons. Zeus got a lighting bolt that could make lightning, Poseidon got a trident that could summon storms, and Hades got a helmet that turned himself and radiated fear." Romeo's eyes looked like they were going to pop out his head. Macao knew the real version of the myth was actually darker and a bit disturbing, but the director and writer wanted the performance to be at least PG-13. Also, they could not afford to make giant monster props and costumes, because they didn't have enough in the budget.

"So then what happens?" Romeo wanted to find out what happened to the three brothers and Cronus.

"You'll have to see the show." Macao said this with a sly grin, knowing this would drive Romeo insane.

When the e-mail was finally done loading, Macao could barely contain himself. He scrolled down to see that his part was... Hades.

"Wow, this actually a really big part!" Macao was glad he didn't get a minor part. This would be his first real play, and he already had a major speaking part. He would have to do some research about Hades, which he could probably get Romeo to do for him.

Romeo looked so excited, he jumped up and said, "that is so cool, I gotta call Wendy and tell her about this!" Romeo went to his backpack, got his cell phone, and put it to his ear.

_He thinks I'm so cool now, I wonder what he will think of me when he gets older, _thought Macao, smiling at his son.

"And that's not even the best part, he gets a hat that radiates fear!" Romeo was practically shouting into the phone.


End file.
